


Comfort

by i_am_a_wanderess



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_wanderess/pseuds/i_am_a_wanderess
Summary: Trigger Warnings: Homophobia
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: dreamcatcher rarepairs 2k20





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Homophobia

"Do you remember what we promised?" Her voice was soft and comforting, so silent as if she was afraid any noise could break whatever was holding another girl in one piece. She looked so fragile and devastated to the point it scared Handong. Yoobin wasn't the one to cry. Lee Yoobin never cries - no matter how hard it gets, she will keep her composure and move on without letting anyone see if she was affected. She never cries. So why was she sobbing uncontrollably now?

"I-" she remembered but she couldn't make herself stop crying enough to answer. She looked away, ashamed, and in a way, she felt like she disappointed Handong. Yoobin was always her rock, she was always there to fix things so how could she fail now and act like a whiny baby? She failed. 

"Hey, look at me. Answer my question Yoobin. Do you remember?" Handong placed her palm under the younger girl's chin forcing her to look back at her. God, she was beautiful even with puffy eyes all red from the tears she couldn't stop pouring for the last two hours since Handong came home from work and asked her how did she spend her day. Yoobin broke at the question and hasn't stopped crying since then. But she remembered, of course she did. 

* * *

Handong was nine when her father got moved to the office in Seoul. She didn't want to leave, she barely knew few Korean words but her parents saw an opportunity to give her a better life so, despite all the tantrums young girl had, she still sat on the plane holding her teddy bear and started a new life here. Yoobin was her first neighbor and her first friend. She was a quiet kid, always playing alone and years later Handong will still wonder would they become friends at all if she didn't misread that sentence in class making all classmates laugh at her. She ran away the moment bell rang and hid in the bathroom finally letting tears fall down her face. "For someone who is bilingual, I think you are doing great," she heard a voice and looked up seeing a little girl standing right next to her and offering her a tissue. It was Lee Yoobin, a smart but quiet girl with big eyes. She was a year younger but everyone in Handong’s class was anyway - since she wasn’t fluent in Korean the school and her parents thought it would be the best if she joins younger class. Handong didn't say anything, she just took the tissue but Yoobin sat next to her on the floor anyway. "If you want I can help you. I love reading so maybe you could stop by one day and we could read some books out loud?"

-”I’d love to.” 

"Mother please I can't be late!" Handong complained and already regretted asking her mother to drive her to Yoobin's birthday party. She was turning 15 and Handong was excited but also really nervous. They've been best friends for 6 years. The time flew pretty fast but Handong hoped they will have many more years together.

"Don't forget your gift sweety," her mother reminded Handong that looked like she'd forget her head if it wasn't attached to her neck. These girls were so sweet and obviously madly in love but she was smart enough not to mention anything until her daughter is ready to start that conversation on her own. 

"Don't worry, I won't. Now please, we have to go," Handong wasn't worried about the gift. The thing wrapped in the paper wasn't important, it was just another book she thought Yoobin would like. The gift that mattered was in her bag already. It was just a letter. But on that white paper decorated with tiny red hearts she draw herself, Handong poured all feelings she had and finally admitted her love for Yoobin. She could never forget that - it already felt like it was burning a hole in both her bag and clothes the bag was touching. 

They both wanted to wait. Handong and Yoobin were dating for more than three years, from the moment Yoobin got that letter and called Handong just to say she feels the same. Their love was young and innocent, full of stolen kisses behind the school and late messages when they are alone in their rooms and fought tiredness just so they can talk a bit longer. But now, for the first time they were laying naked in Handong's bed after making love for hours. Handong's parents went to China for a few days and because of the school, they let Handong stay in Seoul. "I love you so much." Handong has never been happier in her life than in this exact moment while clinging on her girlfriend and feeling her fingers in her hair.

Yoobin leaned over and pressed lips on her forehead softly "I love you too, Handong. We will-" 

* * *

"We will always be here for each other, no matter what." Finally, Yoobin repeated the promise said that night when they made love for the first time and cleaned tears with her own sleeve. "I came out to my parents." That was enough for Handong. She knew and loved Yoobin's parents. They loved her as well but... like Yoobin's friend, not her girlfriend. They probably knew what was going on; even if they weren't sure through high school and later college, they had to realize there is something more than a friendship between girls when they moved in together last year after Yoobin got promoted on her job. They were loving and supporting parents most of the time, but while Handong came out as gay to her parents immediately after the two of them started dating, she understood why Yoobin wasn't so willing to have the same conversation with her very religious and conventional parents.

"I'm sure they just ne-"   
"My mother couldn't even stand looking at me." 

They started speaking at the same time but Handong was the first to shut up letting Yoobin finally open up. "And father... He left the house I- I don't think they'll want to see me ever again." Handong pushed Yoobin gently on the bed and wrapped her whole body around the younger girl wishing she could protect her from the world. Yoobin was always there for her, and now it was the time for Handong to do the same for the love of her life. 

"Just give them time baby. It's hard but they are your family and they love you so much. They just need to see how happy you are." It wasn't a lot but maybe she didn't need to say a lot anyway. Yoobin was already relaxing in her arms and finally, she stopped crying. 

"I've just never seen them that disappointed," Yoobin admitted with her voice still rough from crying. "Or confused. I was sure that I know my parents but now I'm not even sure if they were disappointed or confused," she frowned and Handong had to ask one thing. She knew Yoobin was close with her parents despite secrets between them and seeing Yoobin this way... What if it was all ruined because of her? 

"Do you regret it? I mean coming out to them?" She was afraid of the answer but she had to know. 

"Not even a little bit. I love you and I'd need to talk to them sooner or later. Eventually, they'd find out because I want to spend my life with you," Yoobin answered immediately. She was so sure in her answer that she didn't need even a second to think about it. She wishes her parents would accept it, but even if they don't, it was a price she was willing to pay in order to be with the person she loves. "I'm just sad I guess. I know their views but I still hoped I won’t lose my family just because of who I love." 

"I'll always be your family, Yoobin."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This fic is written for Deukae Rarepairs Ficfest and it's my first time writing on English that isn't my native language so please be patient with me ^^
> 
> I'd like to say thank you to @deukkae and @suaccubus for proofreading this, I love you both <3  
> You can find me on Twitter - @AAvdihodzic, I'd love to hear what you think!


End file.
